


flirting with me sotto voce

by aeonpathy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blooming Love, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Future Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, did i mention they're sorta wealthy in this story whoops !, eventually hyungwon starts flirting back, evil!hoseok, hoseok's a flirt, humble but once in a while the rich city boy jumps out, hyungwon is done with his shit, it's to make the poor boy flustered, lowkey crackish in a way, this is basically hoseok flirting with hyungwon in public, this is me foreshadowing, uhhhh but he's a soft baby boy uwu flirt, whipped! hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonpathy/pseuds/aeonpathy
Summary: flirty!au in which four times hoseok keeps flirting with hyungwon every single time they run into each other (and the two times hyungwon finally does it back)





	flirting with me sotto voce

 

 

 

 

He doesn't know why he did this.

 

It first started when they were bored, agreeing to go to the mall for some entertainment because classes would start again the day after. It was just a simple action of his hands brushing against him, nothing special, but when he looked at the other's face, it lay flushed with a tinge of pink.

 

He supposes that's where this sudden...past time began.

 

Hoseok starts carefully observing the younger man, noticing the shy glances tossed his path, or the way Hyungwon's voice would crack after a compliment was spoken. He's not sadistic in any way, he swears, but for some reason, it made him happy.

 

Proud.

 

That he was able to make Hyungwon; sassy, sarcastic, but gentle Hyungwon, flustered. 

 

He promises it's not because of the tiny (read:  _gargantuan_ ) crush he has.

 

Totally.

 

Hoseok's so fucked.

 

 

❀

 

 

The first time he steps up his game is at their weekly meet up at their favorite arcade. They opt for the new Metal Slug machine, only the sounds of buttons furiously being tapped and the constant noise of a joystick being jerked in all directions.

 

It's when Hyungwon dies and he needs to insert another token in, does Hoseok make his move.

 

Grabbing a token from his pocket, he shifts his body to where his torso is pressed against Hyungwon's back, hand gripping the latter firmly on the shoulder, only to whisper softly in the the shell of Hyungwon's ears.

 

"Keep up, sweetheart. Can't be dying on the boss battle later."

 

Hyungwon noticeably reddens at the name. 

 

The token slides into the narrow slit.

 

"I- shut up. It'll probably be me saving your ass," Hyungwon replies in a snarky tone, snatching the joystick again and continuing with, "and me killing the boss."

 

Hoseok snorts at that. 

 

"Don't get too cocky now," Hoseok warns, lowering his voice. It's the timbre of the note that makes Hyungwon glance sideways quickly, confusion and embarrassment marring the twinkle in his eyes. But he simply shrugs it off, focusing on the game.

 

If only the poor boy knew the oncoming storm headed his way.

 

 

❀

 

 

The second time includes the cordial company of Kihyun and Minhyuk at this new pizza parlor, and they sit in a booth near the back, quiet and away from the bustle of people. They're waiting for the other two to finish creating their pizzas and also waiting for their food to arrive.

 

It's a bit warm, so Hoseok (and his brilliant self) rolls the sleeves up on his _Versace_ shirt, clasping at the elbows to show off the protruding veins running down the lengths of his forearms. For an extra measure, he pops two of the buttons on his shirt off, partially showing his chest.

 

It doesn't hurt to do so, after all, he's worked hard for this body. Sue him for wanting to show it off.

 

"What," Hyungwon deadpans, pointing an accusatory finger at him, "is that necessary for?"

 

Perhaps he's referring to the previous actions Hoseok just did. 

 

Probably.

 

"Well, sweetheart, if you haven't noticed, it's kinda hot in here," Hoseok cheerily responds, snaking his hand to stroke the back of Hyungwon's neck. The boy shudders but tries suppressing it and resists the urge to lean into the touch. Hoseok, of course, notices, and gives him a knowing smirk.

 

They get interrupted by Minhyuk's squeak.

 

"Damn Hoseok, that's a whole ass look," Minhyuk whistles, Kihyun nodding in agreement as they sit on the other side of the booth.

 

"Thanks, I didn't know if it would look good," he shrugs, Kihyun scrunching his face and looking at him like he's dumb. A quiet  _pft_ makes him twirl his head to his left, where Hyungwon's rolling his eyes.

 

Kihyun's the one to answer his statement. "Shut up. You literally looked at your reflection earlier and _winked_. You fucking winked. At yourself. In the window. I bet you that girl looking thought you were winking at her, fucking headass," Kihyun scoffs, taking a sip of soda.

 

"As if. Hoseok's as straight as those instant noodles he'd rather have than flying to Japan and getting ramen during breaks," Minhyuk laughs, and the table collectively starts giggling.

 

Hoseok inhales, gulping for air. "Some people are bi, Susan." 

 

The pizzas arrive a minute later and everyone's trading pizza slices when Hoseok comes up with another crafty plan. It ought to work, and it's a given opportunity to make Hyungwon nervous in front of their friends.

 

"Hyungwon-ah," he starts, and the boy looks at him with a questioning pout.

 

"Open up, princess."

 

Hoseok holds Hyungwon's chin with his index finger and brushes his thumb against the younger's bottom lip, using his other hand to wave his pizza slice dangerously around near Hyungwon's pristine white _Dior_ shirt, goofy smile surfacing his face. He feels the man go rigid slightly, before Hyungwon's shoulders sag and petulantly munches on the pizza.

 

He smiles his signature soft boy smile (fuck off he knows it's cute) and places the slice into the other's hands, turning back to look at Kihyun and Minhyuk. 

 

They're looking at each other with disbelieving eyes and knotted eyebrows, mouths vaguely agape. They look ridiculous, but Hyungwon doesn't seem to notice any of them, focusing on eating his pizza. Hoseok kicks someone's shin under the table and Minhyuk jolts, making an affronted gasp, whilst placing a hand on his chest.

 

Kihyun snickers and Hoseok pretends to innocently gaze out the window when Hyungwon asks why Kihyun's stifling a laugh.

 

 

❀

 

 

The scorching summer heat lands Hoseok at Hyunwoo's summer home, backyard being filled with screams and shouts of joy. No one will hear them anyways, the nearest neighbor is a good five minutes away. 

 

In the pool there's Hyunwoo having a water fight with Jooheon, who, for some odd reason, has a really powerful water blaster, Hyunwoo only equipped with a yellow pool noodle. 

 

Kihyun's next to Changkyun who just swung off the slide hanging onto a rope, then splashing into the deep end. There's a fond smile gracing Kihyun's face, and Hoseok notes to tease him about it some other time.

 

Minhyuk's chatting off a storm with Hyungwon at the bar grill, that's probably talking about fashion. It is, because Minhyuk's not that quiet when he's doing something he likes and is confident the whole yard can hear him.

 

But, it's at this moment when Hoseok decides to starting teasing.

 

He saunters his way towards the chatter, eventually sliding next to Hyungwon who acknowledges his presence. Minhyuk simply sends jazz hands his way, sliding a drink down the granite. Hoseok, wary, sniffs it, and thankfully, there's no stench of alcohol. 

 

The first sip tastes like a mélange of an overly saccharine cream with a soda, until Hoseok realizes that it's a root beer float.

 

His stomach won't be very happy later.

 

However, the show must go on, so he starts poking Hyungwon on the side lightly.

 

Hyungwon squirms before turning to possibly yell at him, but seems to stop when Hoseok's eye smile is quite literally radiating with a big fat _uwu_.

 

Fucking hell.

 

"Wonnie, want a sip?" Hoseok uses a quieter, softer, mellower, richer in vocal voice. The effect it carries makes Minhyuk coo and Hyungwon bite down on his smile. 

 

"Sure," Hyungwon answers back and Hoseok thinks it's so damn  _cute_ , the way he's stretching over to grab the glass mug. 

 

Hyungwon barely touches the handle before Hoseok lets out a shout, hauling Hyungwon off the barstool and bridal carrying him to the slide. The taller is in his arms shrieking and attempting to wiggle free, but Hoseok slides down before he escapes.

 

With a loud splash do they land in the pool, frigid water pricking at Hoseok's skin so he arises to the surface quickly. 

 

Hyungwon rises two seconds later, sputtering. Hyunwoo and Changkyun chuckle on the inflatable rubber ducky boat, yanking Hyungwon on board with them.

 

The summer heat subsides.

 

 

❀

 

 

Hyungwon's penthouse is incongruous with the other penthouses in the area. Where others are living bon vivant and grandiose, his is more comfortable: flowers dotted along the wall of the balcony, a big sofa with abnormally big pillows, messy game cables strung throughout the living room, and a kitchen that feels used often.

 

The boy doesn't cook, Hoseok knows all too well, but it's mainly him or Kihyun who uses it when they're over.

 

Today is the typical night at Hyungwon's house, movie night with a whole bunch of food (the wafting scent of nachos makes Hoseok giddy) and everyone's arriving soon. The latter always seems to arrive earlier than the rest, giving him time to water the plants outside or play a round of Mario Kart with Hyungwon.

 

Although, speaking of which...

 

Hoseok's in charge of marinating a rack of lamb he got at his favorite butchery (he goes there so often everyone at the shop knows him) and decides that he could get some help.

 

"Won-ah," he calls out, and Hyungwon scurries in a few seconds later, piping up with a little noise.

 

"Here, might as well learn something today dork," Hoseok signals him to come closer to the cutting board before explaining procedures.

 

"So, I've already washed the rosemary, thyme, sage, and peeled the garlic. I need you to roughly chop them together, push it into a pile in the middle of the board and create a indent, add a good amount of extra virgin olive oil into that indent, and then start finely mincing by just chopping the herbs. The olive oil should help it not fly all over the counter," Hoseok says, humming.

 

He elucidates, "don't forget the grind some pepper into the mix and add two pinches of salt to it."

 

"I-" Hyungwon begins, collecting himself and saying, "could you...run that again? What the fuck did you say? Boy, I swear to-"

 

Hoseok decides to cut him off and jumps, butt landing on the kitchen counter.

 

"I'll watch you, don't worry," Hoseok smiles, and gestures at the ingredients.

 

"Go."

 

It's playfully said, even though it's a bit raspier and breathier than normal.

 

Hyungwon's attempting, pace gradually speeding up, but it needs to be faster, the other five boys arriving in about three hours.

 

The lamb needs to marinade for at least an hour.

 

So Hoseok slides off and slinks behind Hyungwon, almost in a backhug. 

 

"Here."

 

He's gliding his palms down Hyungwon's arms to the male's dainty hands, demonstrating how to mince properly and efficiently. Hyungwon's head is hanging, no doubt blushing, but he's looking back up with a new resolve.

 

His hands suddenly find themselves placed at Hyungwon's lithe waist.

 

They manage to lather the rack in the marinade, allowing it to sit in a ziploc bag. Well, after Hoseok adds his secret ingredient. (Sorry, he can't tell you. It's a secret for a reason.)

 

"Good job baby," and it's that voice again, low and breathy. Hyungwon looks conflicted, hand poised in the air as if he was going to ask a question but loud knocks at the door startle the two of them.

 

Oh well.

 

 

❀

 

 

Break is over, which means more university.

 

College life is challenging yet fun, so Hoseok doesn't mind the fast, bustling pace and workload. After all, all his friends attend the same campus.

 

His second class just ended, strolling into the busy halls to the central promenade. Stares and whispers are sent his way, girl and guys glancing to each other. So, he might be attractive, but sometimes the attention is a little claustrophobic. Which is why instead of being the heir to his family's company, he's going to become a elementary school teacher.

 

Look.

 

He just loves kids.

 

Down the hall he spots Hyungwon talking to an unfamiliar girl who's pouting and honestly, Hoseok can see right through her facade. Being in the business industry has its perks, he supposes.

 

Hoseok's a curious man, so before it kills the cat, he strolls toward the commotion faster, more people staring because as he gets closer, he hears the conversation.

 

"Hyungwon, please, I've had a crush on you ever since freshman year of high school!" The girl looks close to crying and Hyungwon looks panicked. More students are crowding around to watch the drama. Sassy, stiff Chae Hyungwon, suddenly panicked? It ought to be the talk for a while.

 

Then again, most students don't know that the exact Chae Hyungwon cried watching Moana. That's truly soft baby boy culture.

 

Someone must've said his name or something, because Hyungwon turns around to look at him. There's an uncertainty for a split second that decorates Hyungwon's features.

 

But Hoseok thinks, nothing prepared anyone for what was about to happen next.

 

"Hey babe, there you are," Hyungwon beams at him, gummy smile on full display. Around them, there are gasps of shock and a few phones are being pulled out.

 

He notices the nervous lip bite on the younger's face and knows that he wants him to save him.

 

He chooses to play along.

 

"Missed you," Hoseok whispers, and he feels his cheeks flame up. Oh?

 

"So did-" Hyungwon's been cut off lately, Hoseok would love to apologize, however he's busy grabbing Hyungwon's hands and tugging them, sprinting for the nearest exit. 

 

They run until Hoseok stops at a playground.

 

 

❀

 

 

They're sitting next to each other on a double slide, both still catching their breath and wiping the sweat peppering their foreheads. 

 

It's silent besides the gasps for air; no one dares speak up.

 

Until Hyungwon decides to do exactly just that.

 

"So...I've been meaning to ask this for a while," his voice wavers ongoing, "why have you been so touchy lately? More than usual? And the p- the pet names?"

 

It's now or never.

 

"I think you know the answer to that, Hyungwonnie." He's nervous, heart thumping swiftly, rapidly, ricocheting off his ribcage. He's been prepared for all sorts of scenarios that have been haunting his thoughts for a while. 

 

"Does that mean you'll ask me out?" Hyungwon's awfully calm and nonchalant about it.

 

"Maybe," Hoseok replies, kicking at the bark.

 

"Well, what the fuck Hoseok. I'm sure you know shit too, ask me you fucking nerd," he's instigating, and Hoseok can't help but snort.

 

"I- that's so mean, ugh. Couldn't you be a tad bit nicer to my poor little heart?" It's a rhetorical question lingering in the air.

 

"I could ask you the same," Hyungwon darkly grumbles. 

 

"To be fair-"

 

"Seok _bébé_ , we only have ten minutes until lunch ends."

 

"Fine. Hyungwon, the thorn that's a pain in my ass-"

 

"You do have a great ass," Hyungwon compliments, waggling his eyebrows in a rather slobbish fashion.

 

"...anyways, the so called baddest bitch uni, will you finally be my fucking boyfriend?"

 

"Well-"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this story...was totally not inspired...by irl events...
> 
> also hoseok wearing his beautiful concept photoshoot shirt is a LOOK with black hair


End file.
